


Jack's countryside

by iamuseless



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamuseless/pseuds/iamuseless
Summary: Takes places after the final episode. David becomes king and Jack becomes his advisor.Jack can not shake some of his father's habbits, keeping secrets in the countryside, bringing David along to show him how the former prince finds serenity.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character, Michelle Benjamin/David Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Jack's countryside

It was late when the car finally pulled to a stop. The tires biting at the gravel laid road was loud amongst the quiet of the night. Cicadas chirped thier monotone harmonies unimpeded by the new comers, and a river in the distance flowed on reguardless.

Jack sat back in his chair, body slumping against the drivers seat. David had watched him drive with a white knuckle grip out of Shiloh and on to the long widing Gilboan country roads. He hadn't consult map nor sign as he made his way, just carried on into the darkness as if following a path laid out by the stars.

Maybe it was.

David had asked where Jack had gone on his monthly excursion to the country side at the end of their last meeting. It was a Friday, and Jack was bouncing slightly on his heels the way he did before disappearing for a week end, only to come back on the Monday calmer and well rested. Knowing Jack's former public life the king worried Jack spent his weekends at clubs or maybe bar, prehaps doing every drug he found under the sun until he passed out. But that didn't quite fit. Jack was always gentler, more caring when he came back from one of his weekends. Drugs could not be the answer. 

In his curiosity he had almost cornered Michelle. Surely she would know where her brother eloped to, but his indirect and the faux-casual line of questioning had only yielded a vague answer.

"He goes off to the country side" Michelle's words rang "just to escape, he said. But David honestly he's my brother, I'm not his keeper..." in that moment she seemed to want to say more, but was distracted by a cry from the other room. Thier child, her daughter, awake past her bed time.

Finding this, David had shelved his curiosity for another time. But something about this Friday, Jack had been so eager to leave, David couldn't help himself.

"Where do you go Jack, whats in the countryside?" He had asked, almost immediately regretting it. All of Jack's swaggering fell away suddenly, leave a too young too scared man in its place. 

"Forget I asked" David amended, quickly going back to reading through the final daft of a new health care bill.

"No I..." Jack started, he closed his fist gently tapping it on the other side of the desk, head bowed, debating carefully. He took a large gulp of air, making his decision.

"How about you come with me, its about time you took a weekend off" he said, his sholders were pushed back, his head tilted to one side, and a smile curled his lips; but David could still see the tension in his sholders and the way the smile was no where near touching his pale blue eyes.

So thats how they had ended up here, parked on a gravel road, David having no idea where they were.

Jack took a few deep breathes as if going into battle before swinging the car door open and stepping out into the night. David followed, excepting his bag from Jack as he pulled them out of the back seat.

Jack didn't truely look at him, just stalked past, up a small path leading to a house at the end of a short drive.

There was a beaten up pick-up truck parked in the drive. Red paint peeling into rust around the frame, metal dented and wore. The house a mirror of the truck, ramshackle and tierd. Its curtains were open, with no light shining through and its roof had certainly seen better days. But on closer inspection David saw the curtains in the top left window were drawn, light spilling out through the cracks onto a neatly kept garden. 

Just a head of him Jack had reached the front door, knocking carefully. David stayed at his sholder, not knowing what to expect.

When he had done this with Silas, what felt like a life time ago, they had been surrouded by security, and flanked by Thomasina. The door had opened to a tall beautiful women who had waved her thanks before taking them inside. Now they were alone, Jack not even trusting the Kings security with whatever this was. By God, thought David, not even Michelle knew what Jack did out here, who ever was coming to the door now could be anyone. It could be a mercenary from Gath ready to kill the new King of Gilboa. It could be an old supporter of Silas, seeking revenge. It could be one of William Cross' many allies, pulling Jack back into the pocket of the discrased billionaire. It could be... it could be....

The door opened, first a crack held by a chain, and then closed again sharply. Jack flashed David a small sheepish look, as much rattleing and some cursing ebbed from behind the door. Jack had his own bag slug over his sholders, arms folded across as he hunched over alittle in the cold.

The door finally swang open again, coming all the way this time to reveal a small man in pyjama bottoms and a sleep rumpled t-shirt. The material had holes in it, littering the collar. The hair atop his head stuck out at odd angles as if the pillow had mested it up in a fit that followed restless exhaustion. The top of his right ear was missing, and he had a scar on his arm half coverd by the t-shirt sleeve. He was shorter then both he and Jack, thinner too. His sholders were squared, guarded almost, one hand still holding the latch on the door, muscles shaped by labour and a necessity David recognised from farm work. He was smirking at Jack, almost waiting for something, and when it did not come he turned to David.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to come in then" 

It wasn't quite a question, holding some level of defense that made David's spine alittle straighter in his jacket. The man swept his gaze across him, assessing, before standing back and opening his home to the travelers.

Jack took the welcome first, stepping into the hallway. David followed obediently after, the man sending a glance left and right behind them before shutting the door.

The house was warm. A stairway lit by an overhead light, reached up to the second floor landing. Another set of stairs sweeping down to a kitchen hugged by darkness. A small table by the door was littered with mail, a few books and a bowl of keys nexted to a coat rack holding a few well patched jackets and shappy sun-bleached hats.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Asked the man, the question direct at Jack. It seemed to snap Jack out of whatever thought he had become consumed in.

"Yeah" he said not seeming sure of himself. He stole a glimpse at the man, who held his eye. They had a quick non-verbal conversation full of meaning without moving a musle. Eventually, Jack stod alittle straighter, arms unfolding and hands jammed into his pockets.

"Yeah" he repeated taking a breath and putting on the best charming grin he could muster "this is David" he inclined his head over to his king catching his eye "David, this is Matt"

The smile softened when he said the name, sholders falling somewhat more comfortably.

"David" the man, Matt, repeated, "pleasure to meet you, I've heard alot." He extended a hand, which David took in his own. The pair shook, Matt's grip was stronger then he had expected, prehaps a false confidence.

Jack was watching the exchange carefully, and when David failed to give a response he stepped in voice full of caution.

"How about I go up stairs and um..." he found his bag strap against his chest "err... get settled and you two..." he trailed off.

"I'll give him the grand tour" Matt finished, releasing David's hand and reaching over to Jack.

Jack moved away before he could touch him however, turning to go up the stairs, "I'll meet you... yeah, okay" and hurried off with his own badly made excuse left hanging in the air.

Matt sighed once Jack had left, sharing a conspiratorial shrug with David, before folding his arms.

"He's a funny man" he said almost in explanation, although it didn't answer any of the questions David was fighting not to ask.

"You get used to him" he offered, hoping it was the right thing to say.

It seemed to be, as Matt laughed quietly.

"I suppose you do" he was still watching Jack as he made his way up the stairs and disappeared into a room on the left.

"Right, I'll show you round" Matt swang his attention back to David as soon as Jack was out of sight. David just nodded and followed the man through the open door to the right.

"You've already seen the kitchen" Matt began, waving a hand over his sholder to the hallway they had just left, "and this is the living room"

He gestured around them to a circle of armchairs and a couch that marked out the space. They were well used and old, colour fading with use. They reminded David of the sofas his mother owned when he was growing up. Floppy cushion and luppy pillows set into creaking frames, the sight familiar and comforting.

A black dog took up half of the sofa, its fur turning white with age. It had evidently been asleep when the two men entered, now raising its head slowly, blinking warily them.

"That's Gatsby" Matt explained "He's a good dog, but not much of a guard, he tries his best." His vioce was laided with foundness. As if he sensed his part over, Gatsby settled back on to his paws and carried on snoozing.

Matt continued on. The next space was marked out by a table. Not large, but dominating the floor, two chairs tucked in at either side, scoring out dents in the carpet where they stood, rarely used. Bookshelves lined the walls, volumes of work, some turned on their sides to fit more in. A library rivaling Shiloh's in cracked spines.

"I don't have many guests" was all the information Matt offered, shuffling around the table to a set of glass doors.

He pulled a set of keys off a hook and opened one of them.

"This is the porch" he said. A small breeze trailed its way into the house off the large wooden deck that extended off the building. It was covered in a low hanging shelter, vines and fairy lights weaving in and out of its structure. 

There were a pair of rocking chairs cheated out on to the view, a pile of blankets and an upturned apple create next to one. David could see how the spot was perfectly built to catch the last of the setting sun as it made its slow journey over the sky.

"I've got a few acres" Matt pointed into the gloom, "I keep chickens down there, then grow corn, onions and potatos in the rest" 

If David squinted he could just make out a smattering of huts in the nearest field, marked out by bushes on three sides and a chicken wire fence on the other.

"I hope you like eggs for breakfast" David turned back to Matt. He was smiling, small frame leaning against the door.

"I do" David confirmed, lacking in what else to say.

"Good" Matt nodded, staring out back over his land with the same look he had given Gatsby. He seemed to be mulling something over in his head, David could see the cogs whirring. He braced himself.

"Listen, I know who you are" Matt began, and then stopped, a deep sigh rattling his body.

"I know what you believe" he tried again. David's body tensed.

"This isn't a house of God" he stated, turning himself to face David head on "I don't care what your God thinks or what you think your God thinks, this isn't the place for it. Jack... Jack and I... we've been through alot, he's been through alot. Just, please, let him have this"

David nodded. He understood. What ever this was, who ever Matt was to Jack, it was clear it made Jack a better man for it. He was less selfish, less prideful, less jealous and what he had here clearly ment alot to him. This house had the marking of someone who had fought for their survival, content now to live alone, with few guests, and the comfort of an old greying mutt. David's eyes flicked to the shell of Matt's ear, the cartilage battered, and now that he was closer David could see the faint line running through his hair where another scar, clearly from a knife, followed the same line as the top of his ear.

Matt caught him looking and held his eye with a look of all the intensity of an old soldier not wanting to fight anymore, but willing too.

"I understand" David confirmed.

"Good" Matt posture relaxed again, but now David saw the hidden tension he recognised from his days at the front. 

Matt closed the door to the porch, hanging the key back on its hook. On the way back to the stairs he pointed at a small door under the staircase.

"Only one bathroom I'm afraid" 

David chuckled to himself remembering the fights him and his brothers had had over their one shared bathroom at his families farm. Mornings had been a nightmare. Matt smilied before rounding the corner to ascend the staircase. 

Jack was no where to be seen, but with only two doors off this landing to wasn't difficult to guess where he had gone. Matt however lead him to the right past even more bookshelves opening a door on to a small well kept room. A large bed dominated the space, yet more bookshelves along one wall. A sleak black cat jumped up from the bed, darting out of the room. David startled as the space bararged past him. Matt watched her go. 

"Thats Kudos, she pretend she's not friendly but she is a sweatheart once you get to know her"

"I'll take your word for it" David said trying to make his words light as he crossed the floor the to a window that looked out into the road. Their smart black car was still parked where they had left it, David seeing now how Jack had been careful not to block the red pickup.

"I'll let you get settled" Matt said "shout if you need anything, I'll make breakfast for 6." He nodded his goodbye and closed the door behind him.

With that David was now alone, in a stranger's house, with no security detail or back up if things went airy. He checked his phone. No signal. With things went sour, he couldn't relie on his status of King to protect him.

David pushed those thoughts away, no use dwelling on something that was unlikely to happen. If Jack trusted this man, David would too. Matt had welcomed him into his home, David should be favorable.

He set his bag down on the bed, pulling out his pyjamas. He would be a good house guest and save his questions for the morning. He checked his watch. It was nearly 1 am, with breakfast at 6 he had better get a good nights sleep. Save it for the morning, he thought pulling on his pyjama pants, the sun will bring answers he was sure.

-

In the other room, Jack stood at the window, teeth worrying at his lip. He shouldn't have brought David here, this wasn't the time. He should have talked about it with Matt first, should have asked about it before bringing the bloodly King of the country to this hide away.

The door clicked opened behind him, and Matt slipt into the room. Jack couldn't help himself, almost running into the smaller man's arms. Matt hugged him tight, his hand reaching has it had when they had first stepped through the door, to touch Jack's face and bring him down in to a burning kiss.

Their lips met, and Jack felt relief wash over him. Like a tsunami taking with it the stress and debree of his job, his life, with it. His hand tangled into sleep rumpled hair, just wanting to hold and touch and tug at the man he had missed this too long month.

Matt similarly enthused, ran his hands up and down Jack's spine, almost melting into him like bars of music humming together into a melody. Jack broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I should have said before, I should have..." 

Matt cut him off with another kiss.

"We'll talk about it in the morning" he grasped Jack's hands in his own, "sleep first" 

Jack nodded. He had changed into his sleep wear. Not his pyjamas he kept at Shiloh, but the old pair of sweatpants and wrinkled t-shirt that Matt kept for him specially. They smelt like Matt and Jack spent many nights in between visits wishing for the comfort that smell brought.

They broke apart to climb into either side of the bed, tugging eachother close under the covers despite the warm room. Matt flicked off the bedside lamp, curling up, his head on Jack's chest. 

"I miss you when your not here" he said, so quiet in the dark Jack could have missed it, if it was not their routine. Admitting secrets in the isolation of this house at night.

"So do I" the replie coming without needing to think, but with all the sincerity and truth that statement deserved.

Matt squeezed him gently, nose nuzzling at his neck. And with that Jack was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just hear me out. The ending of Kings leaves so many unanswered questions but mostly left me with the feeling that Jack deserves better. He was groomed by Silas and Rose to be king, told he had to throw away everything in his life to make that happen and then he doesn't get his reward. Yes, he's a brat and a dick to David but I want him to be happy, and so I thought I'd write somethjng where he gets his little slice of serenity hidden away in the country side. I don't know, if anyone bothers to read this I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
